The invention relates to an over-running clutch for connecting a motor-driven shaft to a driven element, in which when the motor is switched off the driven element can rotate freely. The driven shaft includes planes for cooperating with coupling members oppositely positioned between disks such that they can move inward and outward such that when in the outward position the coupling members are partly received in a receiving member connected to the driven element.